Blinded Freedom
by MyFantasyDreams
Summary: She felt no guilt other than the dull ache that he had never for a moment thought she would stay. All those years, all those many, many years and he had known she would leave, and still he had loved her.


AN – Here we have a little fic that will probably make very little sense, it hasn't been beta'd or read through by anyone else, my grammar is probably hideous, my tenses a mess… I beg for constructive criticism PLEASE !!!

Disclaimer - all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer ... i just mess up the pairings etc :D

_Before we start - Edward changes Bella on Esme's Island, Renesmee never happens. On Bella's instruction Alice comforts Jacob while he comes to terms with the new Bella. Jacob doesn't imprint on Alice until after he has got over Bella because he was so convinced that he loved Bella his instincts were drowned out. But when he does imprint they fall in love. Jasper leaves to find his soul mate on Alice's wishes because she has seen him happy. Leah has left to escape Sam and try to find herself_.

Blinded for Freedom

She waited in the meadow, rainbows gleaming off her skin making her a crystal statue, not breathing, not moving. She felt no guilt other than the dull ache that he had never for a moment thought she would stay. All those years, all those many, many years and he had known she would leave, and still he had loved her.

Yet his future didn't end in pain or tears, in fact he would be happier than he had ever been in a few short months. And that was what made this so easy.

All along he knew she hadn't loved him with her whole heart. The tiny part which had woken a few short weeks ago had hidden from her knowledge until the time was right. And that time was now. And he was glad to let her go, for this was why she had seen him the first time she saw. For he had lead her them, and they had been her family. And as a family they had found the girl with blood that sang, and she had joined them. And in finding this girl and changing her she had found Him. And he had awoken from its deep slumber her one true desire.

She was still waiting, perfectly motionless, she knew he was there waiting for her too. She stood in one fluid motion and twirled around to gaze into the trees and there he stood a perfect representation of summer. And she perfect winter, ice against his fire.

Each burnt the other as they touched, enemies drawn by the songs of each others hearts.

One heart cold and still, yet far from silent sang in a high soprano, of much pain and loss, of ancient times that seemed impossible for such external youth to have known, and of her yearning for him. Her complicated harmonies told of the freedom he brought her, of the beat of his heart, and her desperate need for him, _Him_, and not his blood, which she could never bare to spill. She couldn't see her future anymore, yet with irrevocable certainty she knew, even if she lost all control, she could never harm him.

His heart, hot and thundering under her burning touch, provided the drum beat. His song far less complicated told of unrequited love that had torn him to shreds, of the burning ice which had pieced him back together fragment by shattered fragment, of his simple devotion to his saviour. And she whose blood had sang only for the other was replaced, the void she left was full and content and he was happy.

"Alice," he murmured into her hair, relishing the burning cold of her touch, the unbearable sweetness of her smell. To him she was winter. She looked like it with her white and snow skin and her golden eyes. She smelt like it, bitter cold and fresh like the first breath of air after a frozen night, and also warm and sweet like the cinnamon, vanilla of Christmas morning. He sighed.

"Jake." Alice steps back, only to be caught in long, muscled arms and pulled close to him again, she doesn't resist. She loves his smell. He is summer, sharp pine resin and musty dry grass, the drying bitterness of hot air scalding each breath.

"What is it?" she asked. "You know Jasper will be happy. He left this morning, Leah is already gone, they cross paths in Alaska next month, they fall in love, and we get the wedding invite in a few years' time. There is no grudge; he knew this would happen some how. He said he could feel that my heart wasn't all there for him. He …"

Jacob presses his fingers against her mouth. His eyes are soft with love, his face close to hers and she can feel the heat of his breath warm her neck.

"I know" he smiles

"Then what?" Alice asks. She smiles "Remember I can no longer see."

"Are you sure?" Jacob's eyes hold hers until she understands.

"You know I couldn't stand it anymore, my visions were my curse. They caged me. I could do nothing with out seeing the outcome. For blinding me, I love you"

"I love you too" As he declares this Jake's smile reaches his eyes for the last time, it will never leave them for as long as Alice stays.

"For loving me back I will love you for ever and an eternity" Alice will never leave. She no longer wishes to know the future. She has looked far enough to know that her loved ones will be happy now. Edward and Bella, Emmet and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Leah, all safe, all happy.

And her and Jacob winter and summer, ice and fire, where never to be parted. Lucky enough to reach the happy ending that never happens to those ill-fated couples; Romeo and Juliet, Catherine and Heathcliff.

"That's not fair!" Jacob teases "You are such a cheat! How can I love you more that that, more than an eternity?"

They laugh and leave the meadow.

~*~*~*~*~

In a few years they will return to their family. Alice doesn't know it yet, but there will be two weddings when they do return; Jasper and Leah, Jacob and herself. The Wolves and Vampires joined as one, twice, boundary lines forgotten, a force to be reckoned with.

She doesn't know it yet but Leah will insist on a huge double wedding, and Bella will finally understand the excitement of occasions and plan with Alice and Leah for nearly a year before everything is ready.

The only thing Alice is sure of is that everything is now where it should be.

Everyone is where they belong.

AN – hope you enjoyed … please review and tell me if things don't make proper sense !!


End file.
